The Third Task Approaches
by MoonyMeg
Summary: CDXHP Yes, it's slash. Harry and Cedric seem to find themselves wide awake the night of the third task. Written for the lovely Elly. OneShot.


The Third Task Approaches

Harry spent his entire night awake, nervous to the point of having the shakes. Tomorrow he would be the first fourteen year old to ever go into the third task of the tri-wizard tournament. They say that some never come out of the competition alive, and as the youngest Harry thinks he is the most likely.

In another tower on the other side of the castle another boy is scared. Cedric stays awake, the fire of the common room the only thing to comfort him. The task ahead of him is something to be afraid of, that's what his father had said in his last letter. Even though, Cedric isn't afraid for himself but instead for someone that he loves. Risking everything Cedric leaves the common room.

Heading through the empty dark corridors, Cedric moves quickly towards the owlery. Racing up the stairs he opens the door with a slight bang. Taking out the quill and parchment he had placed in his pocket he scribbled a note to Harry and sent it off to be delivered immediately. The owl raced off and Cedric did also. The owl headed to the Gryffindor tower, Cedric to the prefect's bathroom. It was the only place he could think of in such a short time.

Harry was still awake when the owl appeared in his window. Quite alarmed he jumped out of bed and opened the window. The note was in a scrawl that Harry knew to well. It was Cedric's. Tearing the letter open quickly Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and raced out of the dorm, through the halls and to the prefect's bathroom.

"Cedric?" he called in a near whisper. Harry looked around and didn't see him anywhere. Getting frightened that Cedric may have been caught Harry called for him again.

Feeling a pull at his waist, Harry turned around. Wrapped around him was Cedric, playing games once again. "Cedric!" the boy cried.

"I'm sorry Harry, didn't mean to scare you." Cedric said in a caring tone. Looking the younger boy in the eyes he continued, "Did I wake you?"

"No! I was wide awake, worried about tomorrow. Well today considering it is the morning already." Harry hugged Cedric again. It seemed that when they were together Harry wouldn't dare leave him be.

Leaving the embrace Cedric took Harry's hand. Bringing him to the side of the bathtub and they both sat down on its edge. "What do you think the task will be?" Harry asked.

"Something difficult and straining, something that will make us different people when were done then when we started." Cedric said with confidence. "I'm scared for you Harry."

"I am scared for myself too. I mean I am the youngest to ever be in the tournament. That puts me at a slight disadvantage!" Harry was worried out of his wits.

"I'll protect you I promise." Cedric wrapped a reassuring hand around Harry.

"No, I should do this on my own, I am sure they will separate all the champions anyway. Plus you need to win, not me. I don't want eternal glory or any of that stuff. I'm famous already, I don't need anymore." Harry had to tell Cedric what he really felt but he kept it inside.

The feelings between the two weren't all friendship and both sides knew that, but neither had had the courage to say anything about it. Cedric brought himself even closer to Harry and placed a hand on the back of his neck. Closing the gap between the two faces Cedric kissed him.

Harry turned into stone just from the shock, but soon melted into the kiss. He never expected that his first kiss would be with another boy, but it was beautiful none the less.

Cedric pulled away, shocked at what he had just done. It wasn't something he was expecting, he was really dating Cho, but it seemed so right. "Cho," he muttered. Harry then backed away. Grabbing the invisibility cloak he raced out of the bathroom and down the hall with a passion like no other.

Cedric raced after him and finally had to tackle him down near the Gryffindor tower. Once he pinned him to the floor he noticed that wasn't the best idea. Harry was showing a face of pure hate, and scared Cedric poured his feelings out to him. "Harry, I don't know what just happened between us, but it felt so right. I should have never thought of Cho, since how could I when I have you? I knew that we had more then a friendship earlier but I was too nervous to do anything. So promise me this, if we both make it out tomorrow, we can continue whatever this is."

Harry had to think for a moment before making an answer. "Yes we should. But if one of us doesn't, we need to move on. You with Cho and me with whoever comes, deal?"

Nodding his head, Cedric agreed. Remembering that he was still on top of the younger and smaller boy he got off of him and laid down next to him. Harry took the opportunity to place himself over Cedric and gave him another kiss.

Harry then left and went back up to the tower, and slept peacefully, never even thinking about what tomorrow may bring.


End file.
